


It Was You

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Living Together, M/M, interchange first and last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: Oikawa kicks and scratches Iwaizumi off the bed in his sleep and doesn't remember the next morning.





	

Oikawa woke up to a beam of light in his face, he cursed himself for not checking the curtains last night. There was a small opening that let all the light in and right into his face. He groaned and rolled over, finding Iwa-chan's back to him. He loved cuddling with Hajime, and he rarely ever got to be the big spoon, but he wanted to feel his Iwa-chan's beefy arms around him so he decided to lay him on his back so he could lay on his chest.

He carefully rolled Hajime over, being careful as to not wake him. 

But when he finally rolled over it, that thought went out the window. 

"HAJIME! OH MY GOD!" 

Hajime bolted up, his arm going up in front of Oikawa and pushing him back, his other hand quickly grabbing the gun he kept under his pillow. He pointed the gun as he looked around the room, but he saw nothing. 

"Goddamn it, Shittykawa, why are you yelling?" He put the gun on the bedside table and made to lay back down but Oikawa didn't let him. 

Oikawa grabbed his face and started to trace a bruise that Iwaizumi had on his jaw, "Hajime what happened?" He asked, eyeing the scratched on his chest, "who did this?" He didn't even let Iwaizumi speak, he had so many questions, "is the person who did this to you still in the house?"

And then, Iwaizumi had the audacity to laugh, "Tooru, calm down. If an intruder hurt me, do you really think you would be more qualified to confront them than me?" 

"Umm, yes. Of course I am!"

"You're an accountant," 

Oikawa crossed his arms, "your point?"

"I'm a cop,"

"So? I can shoot a gun, we went to a gun range that one time,"

"You missed all the targets,"

Oikawa pouted, "yeah but adrenaline and all that,"

Iwaizumi laughed and hugged Tooru, "just shut up, Tooru. I'm fine,"

Oikawa pulled back to look at him again, "no you're not fine, you didn't have the bruises and scratches when we went to sleep,"

Iwaizumi laughed again, leaning over to kiss Tooru's forehead, "you did this to me, silly,"

Oikawa was taken aback, he would never do anything to hurt his Iwa-chan.

"You started flailing in the middle of the night, you were saying something like 'I got you Iwa-chan' and then you started throwing your arms and legs and knocked me off the bed,"

Oikawa turned bright red, "that's not true!"

Iwaizumi laughed again and laid down, bringing Oikawa with him, "yes you did, but it's okay,"

"No," Oikawa continued to protest, "I distinctly remember dreaming that you were falling," 

"Well I wasn't, I was perfectly fine and sleeping, well until you whacked me in the jaw,"

Oikawa raised himself a bit, putting his hands on Hajime's chest to prop himself, "I'm so sorry, Iwa-chan," he apologized. 

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, and hey, you thought you were saving me so it's all good,"

Tooru smiled just a bit, happy that his Iwa-chan was so understanding.

"The guys at the station are going to give me a hard time about it though. Especially Kuroo and Bokuto,"

"You want me to go kick their asses?"

"You're an accountant," Hajime stated plainly.

"I can give them bad financial advice,"

Hajime laughed and brought Tooru down so they could comfortably cuddle before their alarm went off in a half hour. 

"Yeah, I'll hold them down and you convince them to invest in declining markets,"

"Aww Iwa-chan, you do listen to me," he smiled, kissing Hajime's chest and laying comfortably, "now shut up, I need my beauty sleep,"

"You’re the one that woke me up. Twice,"

"Shhh,"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
